30 Cartas A Tsukki
by ellipapita
Summary: 《30 Cartas, un amor imposible y un deseo que cumplir》 《Si tuviese un deseo, sería que siempre fueses lo primero que veo por la mañana al despertarme, y lo último que veo por la noche antes de dormirme.》
1. CERO

_**Querido Tsukki:**_

 _Hoy en la clase la maestra nos habló sobre una antigua leyenda de su ciudad natal._

 _Nos dijo que hace mucho, mucho tiempo había una princesa la cual se enamoró perdidamente de uno de sus sirvientes, su amor era imposible ya que ella ya estaba comprometida con el príncipe del reino vecino, aun así ella no podía evitar amarlo, era doloroso y frustrarte. La princesa cansada de su amor prohibido acudió a su hechicera real, ella le dijo que para que su amor sea correspondido, tenía que escribir 30 cartas a esa persona, pero que ninguna de ellas sea entregada; El día en que acabe de escribir la última carta tenía que quemar las todas y su deseo se cumpliría._

 _Y al final nunca se supo si la princesa consiguió el amor que tanto deseaba._

 _Cuando la clase termino, comprendí los sentimientos de la princesa, su dolor y su frustración. Ya que yo también tenía un amor imposible... TU, MI QUERIDO TSUKKI._

 _Y aunque dijiste que era una leyenda absurda y falsa, a mí me pareció todo lo contrario.  
Quiero creer que mi deseo más anhelado sea cumplido, tengo la pequeña esperanza de que esta leyenda sea cierta._

 _Así que mi querido Tsukki, las siguientes 30 cartas son dedicadas para ti, para mi amor no correspondido..._


	2. UNO

**Querido Tsukki:**

 _Tsukki...mi amado Tsukki.._

 _Hoy en mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz._

 _Con sólo tú compañía mi corazón se llenaba de tantos sentimientos, que parecía que tuviera un huracán dentro mío._

 _La verdad, es que siempre desee estar abrazado junto a ti mirando películas. Aunque fue un capricho mío pero al momento que dijiste que si, fui tan feliz que cuando llegue a casa me puse a saltar de la felicidad._

 _En la emoción del momento estuve a un poquitito de decirte mis sentimientos, pero tuve que aguantarme porque sé muy bien tu respuesta._  
 _Y eso duele como no tienes idea._

 _ **Te amo**_

 _Con cariño. Tadashi._


	3. DOS

_**Querido Tsukki:**_

 _¿Recuerdas que te dije que no pensaba casarme en el futuro?_

 _Te mentí, lo siento Tsukki._

 _La verdad que si quiero, lo deseo tanto._

 _Hace un mes que fue la boba de una de mis primas, fue tan hermoso ver como juraban amor eterno frente a todos._

 _Lo siento Tsukki, pero no pude evitar pensar si en un futuro lejano habría una pequeña posibilidad de estar así los dos. Tomados las manos, mirándonos frente a frente y comprometiéndonos hasta que la muerte nos separe..._

 _Pero eso se quedará como lo que es...un sueño, un hermoso sueño._

 _Con cariño. Tadashi._


	4. TRES

_**Querido Tsukki:**_

 _Recuerdo que dormíamos juntos con nuestras pijamas de dinosaurio, tenía miedo a la oscuridad así que tú tomabas mi mano toda la noche._

 _Recuerdo que algunas de las noches en las que me quedaba a dormir en tu casa, nos escapábamos al balcón para mirar las estrellas._

 _Recuerdo aquel cumpleaños en que me regalaste una almohada de dinosaurio, fue el mejor regalo._

 _Recuerdo aquellas tardes en que nos pasábamos viendo películas hasta que nuestros ojos ardían y el sueño nos atacaba._

 _Recuerdo ese sentimiento de dolor cuando me contaste que te gustaba la chica del curso de a lado._

 _Recuerdo haber llorado hasta quedarme dormido el día en que me dijiste que habías aceptado la confesión de aquella chica que te gustaba._

 _Siguen pasando los días y no puedo quitarte de mi mente, se que tengo que aceptar el hecho de que tú nunca me vas a corresponder y que tendré que matar estos sentimientos, sin importar que tan doloroso sea. Pero...no quiero, no quiero perderte, no quiero olvidar estos sentimientos que eh atesorado por años._

 _Lo siento Tsukki pero no puedo hacerlo..._

Tadashi.


	5. CUATRO

_**Querido Tsukki:**_

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo como no tienes idea._

 _Eres mi mundo, mi más preciado amor._

 _Pienso en ti cada instante, cada minuto cada segundo. Mi cabeza está llena de ti, tu voz llamándome, el toque de tus manos, aquella sonrisa que muy pocas veces muestras, tu mirada, esos ojos color miel que me encantan._

 _Quiero estar contigo aunque sé muy bien que estorbaría en tu vida, quiero tocarte, besarte, abrazarte y nunca soltarte, aunque solo sea por un instante._

te deseo tanto que duele como no tienes idea.

Tadashi.


	6. CINCO

_**Querido Tsukki:**_

 _Quiero volver en el tiempo, antes de darme cuenta de estos sentimientos, donde éramos felices jugando y viendo películas de jurassic park._

 _Esos días en que no me deprimía pensando en el momento en que me dejarías aun lado por una chica hermosa._

 _Esos días en que dormía con una sonrisa y no con lagrimas en mi rostro._

 _Esos días en los que no tenía que fingir una sonrisa cada vez que una chica me pedía consejos para declararse a ti._

 _Esos días en los que no tenía que ocultarte mis sentimientos._

 _Estoy condenado amarte, a pensar en ti cada minuto sabiendo muy bien que tu corazón nunca ser mío._

 _Sabiendo que entre nosotros solo habrá un lazo de amistad._

Tadashi.


	7. SEIS

_**Querido Tsukki:**_

Perdóname por escapar de esa forma pero no podía seguir estando ahí, no pude soportar seguir observando su felicidad.

Lo siento, se supone que como tu mejor amigo debería estar feliz por tu nueva relación, pero no puedo.

Cuando los vi juntos, tomados de la mano, sonriendo uno al otro. Tuve un enorme deseo de hacerle daño, es la primera vez que eh deseado el mal a una persona, me da hasta vergüenza decirlo.

Me eh vuelto una persona egoísta, lo siento Tsukki, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que terminen, que su relación nunca funcione.

No tengo ni el derecho ni la valentía para decírtelo en la cara, por eso me oculto en estas cartas es la única forma en que puedo desahogarme sin llorar en el intento.

Lo siento, te he fallado como tu mejor amigo.

Tadashi.


End file.
